


Tracer is thirsty

by abo_watch



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Praise Kink, Smut, but like i'll get there, i feel like im not that good at f/f
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 01:05:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10322018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abo_watch/pseuds/abo_watch
Summary: Lena comes home to find her omega wrapped up in a blanket.-Her omega has started her heat-





	

**Author's Note:**

> This hasn't been beta read, so ya, love ya'll.

“Well now,just look at you-” your girlfriend plopped herself onto the bed next to you “-all wrapped up, just for me?”  
…. This cheeky shit knew why you were wrapped up, she was right, you were wrapped up for her, you wanted to basically marinate yourself in your own scent. Since she just got home there's a huge chance she hasn’t gotten a whiff of your heat, and you had been simmering in it, all day, not being a little piss baby because your alpha was at work. No, you're an adult, you're definitely not planning on hitting your alpha as hard as possible with your scent to possibly trigger her rut so she can suffer to, no, not at all, 

“Mmm not talking to me hu?” Lena pushed you onto your back and started to poke your sides through the blanket. You had to try and worm your way out from between her thighs, unfortunately you ended up rubbing yours together, the frictions shot up through you body, your brows knit together.  
You hadn’t noticed Lena stopped poking you until her hand was on your forehead

“Are you alright? Your look awful warm, do you want help out of that blanket?” falling off of you she started to peel the blanket away from your body, now is your chance!  
Throwing the blanket away and yourself on top of Lena, she stared at you in disbelief.  
“Hey! I’m supposed to be the fast you, whats this all about?” she smiled as she tried to sit back up, she paused for a moment, you could hear her attempting to take deep silent breaths, trying to hide the fact she can smell how intense your heat was.

Slowly you brought your body against her and ever so gently started to scent your alpha.  
“You know,” she brought her hands to your hips and nudged the side of your neck. “-your very cute when you're like this.” She tugged at your night pants, bringing them down to expose you, your panties had been soaked through long ago, and if you thought your scent was strong before… Lena pulled you down for a kiss, just barely nipped at your bottom lip and began to tug her clothes off as well.

“Do you want me on top of bottom?”  
You thought for a second: do you want to sit on her face, or do you want to lay on your back and let her to so all the work?  
You flopped down, straight on your side, then onto your back, then onto the pillows, all with a smile on your face. Your mate must’ve lost her mind with giggles since she fell the rather large bed.  
”Whoops!”  
You could hear her fumbling around, doing something?  
“Alright now this-” she jumped back up, striking a hero's pose “is some serious business!” she tried to hold that pose, she really did, but she couldn’t help but bust out laughing yet again.

Giggling along with your girlfriend you toss your shirt one direction and your panties to Lean.  
She was a bit surprised when they landed square on her face, her pupils grew wider and you could almost immediately tell a difference in her scent.  
Leaning back you opened your legs to her, your slick hadn’t lessened at all since she got here, the heat was about the smack you in the face, hard.  
“Lena, I- uh-I need-” you tried to make at least half a sentence but before you could Lena had jumped between your legs.

“Oh don’t you worry your pretty little head, your alphas here, and I’m gonna take care of you.” She leaned forward and caught you lips with hers, slowly she rubbed against you, hitting your clit just enough to give you shivers but not enough to really make you moan. She knew what she was doing, she would proudly admit to it later, she wanted to rile you up as much as possible to see how much slick will come pouring out when you came later. The fire in your core ws going crazy, you shivered every time she ran her hands down you, moaned when she pinched your nipples, lost all thought when she bit your neck.

“Lena, please!” The heat of her body only intensified yours, your heart pounded in your ear and small waves of pleasure slowly made their way throughout your body as she placed her hand against your clit. She kept it in slow, aggressively soft circles, you wanted to smack that cheeky grin off her face, you could feel it every time she kissed and nipped at your neck!

“You always smell so nice, so warm, I love it, I love you.” She kisses down your collar bone  
“Your so beautiful, I wouldn't believe I’m this damn lucky if I didn’t wake up next to you every damn day.” She bit one of your nipples, tugging them up until she released them back and watched your breast bounce.  
“Tell me what my pretty omega wants.” She lowered her body until her face was only inches away from your entrance.  
“Do you want me to eat this gorgeous pussy of yours, or get a toy to fuck you with?” Both her hands pulled your lips apart, you could feel the cool exhale of her breath on your burning sex.  
“Please!” was all you could say as you locked her head between your thighs and pushed her into you. The pressure between your legs was unbelievable, Lena was only making it worse! She wasn’t doing her job, she was teasing you!  
“Lena please, I need you, stop teasing!!!”  
That little shit giggled, right before you were about to yell at her she finally started to eat you out. One hand was brought to your breast while the other stayed behind to finger you.

“Such a good girl” she kissed your clit.  
“You always taste so good for me.” she sucked  
“So good!” She pinched your nipple, rolling it between her thumb and index finger.  
The pressure kept building, your hands tugged at Lena’s hair, waves of pleasure rolled through you, her name kept escaping your lips as you moaned, so close to the edgy!  
“Thats it luv, let me hear you~!” you're honestly not sure what she even did after that, your vision crossed and your back arched, you couldn’t hold back the scream that escaped your lips.

You woke up rolled on your side with your head resting on Lena’s shoulder. Looking up at her you could see her eyes flicking behind her eyelids, she's asleep…. But not for long, you're still in your heat, and she did say she would take care of you. You toke it lying down last time, this time, you were gonna take it sitting down.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr  
> abo-watch.tumblrc.com


End file.
